In the prior art, a fingerprint recognition module for fingerprint recognition and an optical module for performing heart rate detection, living body detection or press detection on a biological body are separate devices, which results in inconvenience for a user to carry and low flexibility to use, and the fingerprint recognition module being easily cracked by prosthesis.